From Quill To Parchment
by Darkchild2010
Summary: Harry and Draco have fallen for their Quill Pals, the only thing they don't know is that it's each other! When they find out will they still be able to be together? Or will they let their hate destroy their love? HD Slash!
1. Chapter 1 Leo And Ko

From Quill To Parchment 

Chapter 1

Leo And Ko

* * *

Harry Potter rolled over in his bed and looked at his clock. The red letters flashed 6:45 a.m.and he knew he would have to get up, wake Ron, take a shower, find that Ron went back to sleep and proceed to wake him up yet again, get dressed, listen to Ron curse a mile a minute as he goes into the bathroom, wake the others up, go downstairs, talk to Hermione and wait for Ron. The routine was the same and the only thing that was keeping him sane was knowing that today was Monday. 

Mondays were a special day to Harry because that was when he would get his weekly letter from someone he had become so dependant on. It had all started at the end of last year, Dumbledore said it would be great if they all started to speak to people that they didn't know, from different places. So he had everyone write a letter about themselves, but they were instructed to be very vague so they wouldn't give up their identities and sign the letter with a codename. Then he spelled the school owls to take the letter to someone who was magically and personally compatible.

Dumbledore had informed them that if they didn't like the people they were speaking to, then they could stop writing, and most students did. Hermione had stopped because she figured out who she had been writing her letters of endearment to. Which was the reason why she and Ron started dating. Dumbledore had said that some students were speaking to other students from Romania, New York, and other places and other wizarding schools.

Harry and his correspondent had hit it off from the start and they had been sending letters back and forth since April of last term. It was now September 7, and Harry could not wait until breakfast. After going through his daily routine he found himself downstairs in the common room talking to Hermione.

"What do you think I should get Ron for our 3 month anniversary?" Hermione asked, biting her thumbnail in deep concentration.

"Anything to do with Quidditch would make him ecstatically happy." Harry replied as he put his now finished Charms essay in his book bag.

Hermione sighed and gave a frustrated sound in the back of her throat. "I want it to be special. Something that says 'I love you', you know?"

Harry lifted an eyebrow at the not so subtle declaration. "You love him? Already?"

Hermione blushed, realizing that she let something slip that she had not even told Ron yet. "Yes. I've had a crush on him forever Harry, you know that, and now…he's officially stolen my heart. I don't think I can be with anyone but him. He's my everything." A glazed over look came in Hermione's eyes and Harry smiled warmly at her.

"Then I am sure anything you get him will be great 'Mione." Harry reassured her.

Hermione shook her head. "That's the problem. I don't know if he feels the same way about me. I love him…but does he love me? What if I tell him and he freaks out and tells me he doesn't feel the same way?"

Harry pulled the girl into a hug and kissed her cheek. "He loves you 'Mione. He'd be crazy not to. Next Hogsmeade weekend I'll go with you and we'll pick something up for him ok?"

"Thanks Harry. You're the best!" She said with a smile.

It was then that loud footsteps thumped down the stairs. Ron made his way over to them and yawned loudly as he pulled his book bag on his shoulders. "I hate Mondays." He grumbled as he kissed Hermione sweetly on the lips and took her hand. The trio started their way to the Great Hall and Harry could only smile as he thought of the morning post.

"Hey Harry!" Ginny Weasley greeted when he sat down next to her. She kissed his cheek and waved a hello to her brother and Hermione.

"Hey Gin. How's Padma?" Harry asked. Ginny had started dating Padma during the summer, they too found out they were writing to each other. Ginny had always known that she was bisexual, but Padma was her first girlfriend.

"She's fine. And she's doing ok too." Ginny said with a wink. Harry laughed and filled his plate with sausages and eggs.

Harry blocked out the rest of what Hermione was asking Ginny as the owls poured into the Great Hall. Harry saw the familiar owl and was happy when a roll of parchment was dropped in his hands, followed by a package.

_Lovely Leo, _

_That's nice to know that you are getting better at Potions. I am really proud of your effort. In answer to your question, my mom always holds these big Christmas Parties, I actually dread going this year, I hear that she's going to try and hook me up with someone. I really hate when people do that, I can control who I date and who I fall in love with. My Father is trying to get away from that Company I told you he followed blindly into…but the Corporate Manager doesn't want to let his "prized worker" go. I say my Father should just AK him and get the hell out of dodge._

_I really enjoyed those pictures you sent me of that Museum you went to. I really enjoyed the dinosaur pictures…who knew that muggles had interesting things like that? But I must ask, when do you think we'll ever meet? I'm not trying to pressure you…this whole mysterious thing is kind of cool. But pretty soon I'm going to want to see your gorgeous green eyes that you mentioned having in your first letter. Speaking of your eyes, when I was in Diagon Alley getting my school supplies I saw this necklace…it was beautiful and it reminded me of you. I had some changes done to it, and I hope you like the end result. Ta ta for now,_

_Your Always Thoughtful Quill Pal,_

_Ko _

Harry rolled the parchment up carefully and placed it in his book bag, putting a spell on it so nothing would damage it. He opened the nicely wrapped present and inside was indeed a necklace. It was a gold circle and in the gold circle was a red heart and in the middle of the heart was a green emerald, that sparkled brightly. Harry gasped at the extravagance of the necklace, he knew Ko was wealthy but he never expected to receive a gift of this much value.

"That's beautiful Harry." Hermione said looking in awe at the present.

"Yeah I know. Ko must have spent a lot on this." Harry said as he quickly clasped the necklace around his neck and put it inside his robes and shirt.

"I think someone has a little crush on our Harry." Ginny said with a smile.

Harry rolled his eyes but couldn't stop the slight blush and the warm feeling that cascaded throughout his body as he thought of Ko, his letters, and his beautifully breathtaking gift.

* * *

Draco Malfoy's eyes lit up when he saw the familiar owl swoop down and give him his letter, a long with a small tube. The tube puzzled him but he was sure that the letter would explain. He never admitted it much to his friends, but he had come to depend on his weekly letter from his Quill Pal. He took the letter, fed the owl some bacon, and opened it quickly. He placed it inside his Potions book, so no one would know exactly what he was reading so aptly. 

_Hey Ko! _

_I am sorry to hear that your ditzy friend broke your precious potions equipment, so with that said, I hope you are happy when you undo the shrinking charm on the tube and notice that you have some things that I'm sure Snape would kill for! So if I don't receive your letter next Monday, I'll know for sure you went and bragged to him, he poisoned your pumpkin juice and stuffed you inside his coffin (I just know he's a damn vampire!). That would suck, cause then I would never meet you, and the mystery would kill me, I told you how curious I am about certain things. So with that in mind, don't go showing off to the Potions Vampire. _

_The other day, I saw Dumbledore and Minerva making out in his office! That was just sick! You happen to be the first person I'm telling about this so you should feel very special. Let me tell you how it happened. Dumbledore had told me to go to his office so we could talk about some stuff my parents left me to deal with. So I guess he probably forgot about the appointment, because I walked into his office (after the 53rd time of guessing the password), and Minerva was on his lap and they were dry humping! They were making these noises and stuff and she was kissing him like he was the new oxygen or something, it was just sick! So after hightailing it out of there I tripped on the damn stairs and fell down them…the noise alerted them and they came out with Minerva's robe opened showing a lacy negligee…lets just say I saw more of her then I **ever** wanted to see. _

_Now I am sure you are either very grossed out by the image I must have painted in your mind, or laughing your arse off at the predicament I was in, either way I'll leave you to it. Just know that it's not nice to laugh when people fall down the stairs…well…not when I do, until next time,_

_Your Intelligently Witful Quill Pal, _

_Leo _

And Leo was right! Draco was laughing his arse off. He had to drink pumpkin juice to calm himself down, and it almost didn't help when he choked on it. But all in all it was a very enjoyable letter, as always, and Draco was happy to find that he'd have something Snape would kill for. He couldn't wait until lunch where he'd check out the tube. He'd be late for lunch, but it was well worth it. He hoped that Leo liked the necklace, it cost him a lot of money, but he just wanted to give something to the boy that he was falling for.

"Dray come on! We'll be late for Potions if we don't hurry." Pansy Parkinson said grabbing onto the boy's arm.

Draco removed his hand quickly and glared at the blonde. "I'm sorry, do I hear a potions collection breaker talking?" Draco asked coldly as he stood up.

"It was an accident!" Pansy said in her defense.

Draco rose an eyebrow and walked away, quickly engaging Blaise Zabini in a conversation so he could avoid talking to Pansy once more.

* * *

"Come on guys, don't want Snape getting on our backs." Harry said as he stood. His friends quickly followed and together they walked towards the doors, Harry listening to a new argument between his two friends about Studying before more important than Quidditch. It was the age-old argument between them and Harry always enjoyed listening. So it was completely accidental when an inattentive Harry slammed into an equally inattentive Draco, and their very attentive schoolmates noticed rather quickly that they were about to witness the first confrontation of the year between the huge school rivals. 

Draco spat hatefully.

"Maybe I'd be able to see where I'm going if your large fat head wasn't in the way!" Harry shot back.

"At least I don't have to worry about a scar permanently attached to my forehead! But I guess it's a reminder of the fact that you lived and your parents…didn't." Draco replied with a vicious smirk on his face.

Ron and Hermione quickly drew their wands and Blaise and Pansy did the same. Harry clenched his hands in tight fists as he glared at the blonde Slytherin.

"At least I know my parents loved me. What does yours do? Bow down and kiss the robes of a disgusting snake faced Dark Lord!"

Draco's eyes flashed and he launched himself at Harry, tackling the Gryffindor. Everybody crowded around to see the two fighting boys and they beat the shit out of each other. Hermione and Pansy were yelling at each other while Ron and Blaise threw punches of their own. Pretty soon all the Heads of Houses and Dumbledore were breaking the fight up and making everybody that was not involved, to back up. Snape held Harry by the collar of his robes, while Lupin held tight to Draco's arm. While Dumbledore separated Blaise and Ron.

"Boys what was the meaning of this?" Minerva asked.

"Professor, Malfoy and his goons started the whole thing!" Hermione protested.

Severus Snape sneered at her and looked hatefully towards Harry. "Who threw the first punch?" He asked, pretty sure that it was Harry, he was known for flying off the handle and attacking Draco.

"I did sir." Draco replied, decided to fess up now, before the witnesses did and he was in deeper trouble. Better to look mature, than like you were hiding something.

Everyone was surprised by Draco's honesty but they were even more surprised when Harry spoke up.

"I provoked him. We're both to blame." Harry looked over at Draco and sighed, he knew exactly what was about to happen.

"Why do you two act like such immature first years?" Professor Snape bellowed, looking disapprovingly at both boys. "Detention with me for a week because if you two weren't punching each other silly you would have made it to my class on time. 30 points from each house for this despicable display of immaturity and 15 points for being tardy and making the rest of your classmates tardy as well. Now get yourselves cleaned up and get to my Potions class! Everyone else, go to your classes!" Snape said as he let Harry go and strode away, his robes billowing behind him as always.

The halls cleared out as everyone rushed to obey the Potions Master's orders. Draco did a quick spell to fix his appearance and anything else that may have been done to him. Hermione did the same for Harry and Ron and then without another word they all walked to their Potions class, only to find out the worst possible thing that could have happened, happened.

* * *

"Group work! For a whole month a fucking half! This cannot be happening! Fucking Slytherins and their stupid fucking ferret prince! This is all their fault!" Ron exploded later on that night as he paced back and forth in front of his best friends in the Gryffindor Common Room. 

"We played a hand in it as well. No need to get all upset. Even though I hate having to work with that Parkinson cow!" Hermione said as she folded her arms and shook her head at the current predicament.

"Well at least none of you are working with Draco – fucking – Malfoy! I swear Snape is some kind of sadist!" Harry complained.

"The fight was not even that bad! I'm sure those fucking slimy Slytherins complained to Snape." Ron said.

"I doubt they'd punish themselves like this. Snape did it himself." Hermione said with a sigh.

* * *

"Snape has sunk to new lows! He must be some sort of sadistic bastard. He can not expect me to work with fucking Weasley!" Blaise yelled as he paced back and forth in front of the beds in the Slytherin Boys' Dorm for the 6th years. 

"Well we did act like immature fools. I can not believe I have to work with a fucking mudblood!" Pansy complained from her position on Draco's bed.

Draco was sitting at the edge of his bed, glaring at the wall. His eyes snapped over to his friends and made a face. "At least you don't have to work with Harry – fucking – Potter! Snape really has some serious mental issues. What the fuck? I don't deserve to be tortured like this, this boy is abysmal in Potions. Not as bad as Longbottom, but still not good either!"

"Do you think they went to Dumbledork and suggested this?" Blaise asked as he stopped pacing.

"That would be punishing themselves as well. No Snape just hates us." Pansy remarked as she noticed that she managed to break a nail when she had went to slap the mudblood and ended up hitting the damn wall instead. Who knew that the girl would have such good reflexes?

"This month and a half is going to be hell. Lets just hope we don't end up killing each other and landing in Azkaban." Draco replied sourly.

Blaise grumbled in agreement and kicked his bedpost mumbling something that sounding a lot like "Stupid fucking Snape and his stupid fucking mental ideas for discipline."

Snape congratulated himself on a job well done. He'd rather have sex with Voldemort than deal with the 6th year Gryffindors and Slytherins acting like they were at a muggle-wrestling match. He refused to allow their stupid petty fights to continue and until they learned to coexist in peace together, he would have to keep making them spend more time with each other. Dumbledore wanted this to be done, and Snape agreed with the old man. Peace will be restored in Hogwarts, or they did not stand a chance in the upcoming war.

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys like this, it was an idea that came to me today and I just started writing. Please leave a review, that would be most appreciated. If there are any mistakes or grammar errors, I apologize, I will try and fix it up in the upcoming chapters. Thanks a lot, Peace! 


	2. Chapter 2 Frustration Reaches New Height

From Quill To Parchment

Chapter 2

Frustration Reaches New Heights

* * *

"If I had a sickle every time you did something completely imbecilic, I'd be richer than my Father." Draco said to Harry the next day at Potions. He had just stopped the idiotic Gryffindor from ruining their potion completely. He had to admit that the mistake was clearly because Harry couldn't really see the board where Snape had put the ingredients, but still if he only got his stupid eyes fixed he wouldn't be having this sort of trouble.

"It's not my fault I can't see the damn board!" Harry said as he glared at the blonde and sighed in frustration.

"Get your bloody eyes fixed Potter and maybe you wouldn't have a problem." Draco shot back as he carefully dropped in the phoenix tears. After 3 small drops he put the dropper down and turned the heat up on the potion.

"Fuck you Malfoy." Harry said grumpily as he started slicing runespoors. Draco wanted to roll his eyes at the boy but instead picked up the ladle and dipped it into the potion.

"I know you want to, but I wouldn't touch you with a 50 foot pole." Draco said as he stirred the contents of the cauldron.

"Oh please Malfoy! You have such a huge ego, not everyone in this bloody school wants you soiling their bed." Harry said as he started chopping the runespoors at a quicker pace.

"I'm surprised you know anything about sex, your parents weren't exactly there to give you the brooms and wands talk." Draco said with a smirk.

Harry's eyes narrowed and he started chopping more aggressively, trying hard to calm himself so he wouldn't land himself in more detention. One week with the stuck up blonde was enough torture. "I'm surprised you got that talk Malfoy. I thought Daddy dearest was too busy killing innocent people to spend time with a brat like you. Is that what made you so attention craving?"

Draco's smirk vanished and his eyes narrowed. "Stop badmouthing my Father, Potter. At least I didn't get him killed, and that's more than I can say for you."

Harry clearly got angry with that comment and he ignored the initial pain that sparked when he cut his finger. If anything that just fueled his anger. He turned around and pointed the knife in Draco's direction. "Fuck you Malfoy! The only thing that killed them was your Father and his Lord! They were too power-hungry to notice how many people they were killing just because they felt they were all mighty and all fucking powerful. Your Father is shit Malfoy! At least my Father didn't have to go around killing children to make himself feel good. So before you mention anything about my Father remember why he's dead. He died protecting my Mother and me. What does your father do?" Harry asked.

He banged the knife on the table and grabbed his book bag, without another word he swiftly left the Potions classroom, ignoring Snape's bark of "15 points from Gryffindor!"

Draco watched him leave, feeling a little guilty about making the boy explode like that. He wanted to yell at Potter and tell him that he was wrong, that his Father wasn't how everyone perceived him to be, but he knew better. It would not be good to unravel years of hard work, so instead, he ignored the looks of Pansy and refused to acknowledge Blaise whispering his name, he continued finishing the potion, trying hard to not think of anything too upsetting.

* * *

Harry stopped at the lake and sighed angrily. He could not believe he let Draco get to him like that, he could not believe that he blew his cool in the classroom. But like the saying goes, the truth hurts, and that truth really did hurt. He **was** the reason Voldemort went to the house; he **was** the reason his parents got killed. It was all his fault, and even though he knew that, he just hoped no one would dare utter it in front of him. But of course Malfoy, being the heartless bastard that he was, had to be the one.

Tears welled up in Harry's eyes and he let them fall freely down his cheeks. He didn't know how long he sat there, but when he heard footsteps approaching he quickly wiped away any traces of tears and looked up to see Ron heading his way. Ron sat next to him and patted the boy's shoulder.

"You ok?" The redhead asked.

"I'll be fine. Where's 'Mione?"

"She and Parkinson got into a row at the end of class and Lavender had to pull Hermione away, and they went back to the tower until Charms. Snape dismissed us early." Ron explained.

"What the hell is going on with us? Even Hermione is getting into these fights with the Slytherins, what the hell is going on?" Harry asked, running a hand through his already wild and tousled hair.

"Don't know mate. Maybe it's something in the pumpkin juice." Ron said with a laugh. He stood up and offered Harry a hand. Harry took it and together they made their way back to the castle, laughing and talking about meaningless things to get their minds off of the rising tension between the Slytherins and the Gryffindors.

* * *

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" Pansy yelled from the Common Room later on that night. She was glaring at Millicent Bulstrode angrily.

Draco sighed, he was reading a book he had borrowed from Blaise earlier. He closed the book with an audible _snap!_ And looked over at the two girls who were sitting on the couch a few feet away from him. "May I ask, what's got your panties in a bunch Pans?"

"This traitor just told me that she's been fucking Neville – fucking – Longbottom!" Pansy said in clear anger. The students that had been in the Common Room turned to look at Millicent as if she was some alien, or worse, a crying Hufflepuff!

Draco raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes. "Is that all? An occasional fuck is no big deal." He opened his book back to his page and begun reading again until Pansy rose her voice once more.

"That's not all of it. She says she's in love with him and they've made plans to get married soon!"

That got Draco's attention. He closed his book once more and stood from his chair. "In love? With a Gryffindor? Really Bulstrode tell me this is a lie."

Millicent shook her head and stood as well. "It's the truth. Nevie and me are in love and he said when he gets enough money he'll buy me a ring."

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Pansy asked yet again but in a more disappointed tone.

"I love him. You guys need to get over your stupid House Prejudices and realize that even though they were sorted in other houses, we're all alike in some way. If you guys just give it a try…"

Draco, who was still cringing on the inside about the little pet name Millicent had for Longbottom, shook his head and quickly cut Millicent off. "And what? Start falling in love with Gryffindors? Hugging, skipping and prancing around with the goddamn Hufflepuffs? Studying and playing chess with the Ravenclaws? Be serious Bulstrode, we have nothing in common with them, and there will never be anything between a Gryffindor and Slytherin but immense hate."

"Only because you let it! If only you just…tried to get along, stopped being such fucking pricks and allowed yourself to have a civil and decent conversation with them, you'll see what I see." Millicent said, looking at them pleadingly.

"Longbottom put you under some kind of spell didn't he? I think you need to go to Pomfrey." Pansy said as she put a hand to Millicent's forehead, only to have the girl swipe her hands away.

"Stop! There's nothing wrong with me, I'm not under a spell. I'm in love with Neville Longbottom from Gryffindor, and if you guys have a problem with that, then too bad because I'm not going to stop being with him because you guys have your heads stuck too far up your arses to know that the world doesn't revolve around your stupid rivalries and petty fights. Now if you guys excuse me, I'm going to bed, goodnight!" And with that Millicent left, heading up to the Girls' Dorms.

Draco glared at her retreated back and sat back in his chair with a groan. "What the hell is this world going to?"

Pansy shook her head and sighed as the Portrait opened and Blaise walked in and raised his eyes at his friends' defeated expressions.

"What the hell happened to you?" He asked sitting next to Pansy.

"Millicent is in love with Longbottom and they plan on getting married." Draco said in a tired voice.

"WHAT!"

* * *

"You know, I'm not the only one with arms." Harry said as he continued scrubbing the Potions classroom floor. He had been at this for a half hour and all Draco did was lean against one of the desks, looking at his fingernails and gazing off in thought. It was grating on Harry's nerves and there was no way he would do all the work while Draco just stood there and looked pretty. _Pretty? What the hell am I thinking? Since when does he look pretty? He doesn't look pretty…arghhh….no, no, no, no, no, he's the enemy. The spoiled brat, I hate him and I want him to just fall off the damn Astronomy Tower. Yeah…that's better._

"I refuse to lower myself to your level and crawl around on my hands and knees." Draco replied.

"It's detention, it's required of you to do just that, and I won't do all the work." Harry said putting his scrubbing brush down and glaring at the blonde.

"I have a lot on my mind right now, and I don't need your annoying voice disturbing my thoughts."

"Oh that's rich! Like you're that important…news flash Malfoy, you're not! I could care less what goes around in your head, just get on your damn knees and help me scrub!" Harry said impatiently.

"I never knew you wanted me on my knees that badly, that long since the last time you had any sexual encounter?" Draco replied flippantly.

Harry's eyes narrowed but instead of getting angry he just sighed and clenched his scrubbing brush hard until his knuckles turned white, and his hand started hurting. "As I have told you before ferret, you are not desirable to me so shut the hell up and start doing your half of the work."

Draco said nothing and started scrubbing the floors. They worked side by side in silence for an hour until Draco looked over at Harry. "Did you know Millicent Bulstrode and Longbottom have been having some sort of illicit affair and are planning on getting married?"

Harry stopped scrubbing instantly and looked over at Draco in shock. "Really?" When Draco nodded Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Well if Neville is happy…Ron will blow a fuse though." Harry said mostly to himself than to Draco.

He didn't notice Draco study him for a few minutes before getting back to work. Pretty soon they were both caught up into their thoughts and said nothing to each other until Snape came.

* * *

"That's not what you're supposed to do!" Hermione screamed the next day in double Potions. She pushed Pansy's hand away and put the stopper back in the vial of snake venom.

"I followed the instructions correctly Mudblood! I know what I'm doing." Pansy said pushing Hermione away from the cauldron.

Hermione growled in the back of her throat and pushed Pansy away from the potion. "Listen you half brained twit, **I** know exactly how this is supposed to be brewed and if you screw this up and make me get a failing mark for today I **will** strangle you, maybe lack of oxygen will make you more intelligent!" Hermione fired back.

The class watched as Snape finally had enough of the disturbance and got up from his seat in front of the class. He strode over to the bickering pair and fixed them both with a glare.

"I was hoping you two morons would stop acting so childishly and settle your disagreement like adults. But I'm finding more and more everyday that the older you get the smaller your brains become. 20 points from each house and if you keep disrupting my class you will be joining Potter and Malfoy in detention tonight." With that Snape walked away leaving Pansy and Hermione to glare hatefully at each other.

It was a relief to everyone when the bell finally rang and they quickly tried to make their way out of the classroom before more points were deducted or another fight broke out.

"Make sure you clean your workspace and bottle your potions, you will finish them tomorrow." Snape ordered.

Hermione quickly cleaned up, while Pansy put the potion in the vials. They put their names on it and Hermione tried to hurry to the doors where she knew Ron and Harry were waiting for her. Pansy bumped into her, hard and glared at her.

"Hurry up Mudblood. You're blocking the way for the respectable people." Pansy said as she and Blaise walked past. Hermione narrowed her eyes at them both and hurried out of the classroom, glad when she saw Harry's comforting gaze and felt Ron's warm embrace.

"I really hate those Slytherins." She replied as they made their way to the Great Hall for lunch.

"Agreed. It took most of my restraint not to sock Zabini in the mouth." Ron said.

"Yeah I wanted to drown Malfoy in our Potion, he can get so damn insufferable sometimes, I mean really! He makes me want to just…" Harry trailed off as he made a frustrated sound deep in his throat and he made a hand gesture of strangling Draco and shaking his dying body.

"I swear sometimes I just wish they'd lay off, for one day. One day would not kill them." Hermione said as they turned a corner.

"Does anyone have the notes from Herbology? I wasn't paying attention yesterday." Ron said when he remembered there was going to be a test that day.

"Sorry Ron, but I let Parvati hold my notes." Hermione said.

"And I wasn't paying attention either mate." Harry said as he adjusted his book bag.

"I guess I'll have to ask Neville." Ron replied as they got near the doors to the Great Hall.

"Speaking of Neville. Malfoy told me last night that Neville plans on marrying Bulstrode. He said they've been dating for a while now." Harry informed them, opening the doors of the Great Hall.

"WHAT!" Ron exploded, causing everyone in the Great Hall to turn to the doors and spot the Golden Trio. What they saw was Harry looking embarrassed, Hermione nodded her head as if she solved some great puzzle, and Ron turning red in the face with anger. Ron looked over at the Gryffindor table and spotted Neville, and then he looked over at the Slytherin table to see Millicent sitting far away from Pansy, Blaise and Draco.

Hermione pulled her two friends over to their table, and pretty soon the Great Hall went back to what they had been doing before Ron's outburst. Ron gave one look at Neville and the clumsy boy realized at once that he knew about his relationship with the Slytherin.

Hermione shook her head feeling sorry for the boy. Ron was going to yell until he was blue in the face, she only hoped that Harry could help her calm the explosive red head down when that time came.

* * *

Draco noticed the look Ron had sent Millicent's way and judging from the outburst it was very obvious that Harry had spilled the gossip. Draco looked over at Millicent and sneered at her. "It seems your secret affair is not so secret anymore." He replied.

Millicent sent him a look and rolled her eyes. "I'm not ashamed of who I love. Maybe one day you can say the same." She responded, getting up swiftly and leaving the table.

Draco looked down at his plate, his eyebrows furrowed as he tried to come up with a reason why Millicent would say something like that. He didn't understand her comment and pretty soon he put it out of his mind and turned to look at Blaise and Pansy. "We have to find a way to break them up, because Longbottom has obviously muddled her brain."

"And how the hell would we do that?" Blaise asked.

A devious smile suddenly appeared on Pansy's face and she leaned forward towards her two friends, her eyes twinkling with mischievousness. "I know just the way to split the two lovebirds up."

* * *

A/N: Ok I noticed that in the other chapter some things were missing…it confuses me, but hopefully it didn't damage the story, I don't even know if any of you noticed. But since it didn't really screw up the chapter, I guess I'll leave it alone, no harm no foul and all that jazz. Anyway, hope you guys liked this chapter, the next one will be up soon, please review, and for those of you that did, thanks! Peace! 


	3. Chapter 3 When Things Go Too Far

From Quill To Parchment 

Chapter 3

When Things Go Too Far

* * *

The week had been dragging on for Harry, between the detentions and the partnerships in Potions class, tension between the Slytherins and the Gryffindors was crackling and everyone in the castle could feel it. Arguments broke out violently but before anything got too out of hand, someone always intervened. The whole situation was making Harry very uneasy and he woke up on Thursday morning with a feeling of dread in his stomach. Obviously something was going to happen that he wasn't going to like.

Ignoring his uneasiness he got up and went about his daily routine, and pretty soon they were all in the Great Hall eating breakfast and dreading the day. Today they had Double Potions right after breakfast, and afterwards they had DADA (also with the Slytherins) and then they had to go back to Potions because it was Thursday, and every Thursday they had three Potions classes.

"That fucking bitch!" Ginny exclaimed as she sat down and shot daggers over at the Slytherin table.

"What's wrong Gin?" Hermione and Harry asked in unison.

Ginny sighed and looked over to her friends. "Tara Flint is the problem. That fucking bitch is trying to move in on my girlfriend. Yesterday she was 'so nice' to help Padma out of her wet shirt. And today she was flirting with her near the doors to here, touching her hair and smiling, touching her shoulders, I know all the goddamn signs!" Ginny said in frustration as she started ripping apart her napkin.

"I'm sure it was nothing." Ron replied, his mouth full of bacon.

Hermione glared at her boyfriend and quickly said something before Ginny ripped Ron a new arsehole. "Maybe you should speak to Padma about it."

"I did. She seems to think that Tara is just being friendly. Friendly my fucking arse, that bitch is trying to steal Padma away from me, and I will AK her ass before she succeeds."

Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny and rocked her slowly back and forth trying to calm the fiery redhead. "Gin, murder is not the way. I know you must be really angry right now, but you should talk to Padma and try and make her see it from your point of view." Harry said in a calm voice.

His tactic worked and Ginny visibly relaxed. She leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "You're right. Thanks Harry." She said with a smile kissing his cheek. She got up and went to search for Padma so they could have their little chat.

"Good work Harry." Hermione praised as she patted his shoulder and went back to her breakfast.

"Think Snape will be merciful and forget about the partnerships for today?" Ron asked, a hopeful expression on his face.

"Don't hold your breath Ron." Harry answered.

* * *

"So how did it go?" Draco asked Pansy as he and Blaise sat down at the Breakfast table.

"It went well, I got everything and it's on its way to its destination." Pansy said with a self-satisfied smile.

"Brilliant! This is going to be so very entertaining." Draco replied with a smile as he started filling his plate up with food, and watching the windows, waiting for the morning post.

* * *

Neville sat at the Breakfast table, holding a conversation with Dean and Seamus. Last night had been brutal, before dinner Ron had exploded on him in the Common Room. Hermione and Harry had tried to calm the redhead down, but it didn't really do much help. At the end of it Ron finally said that if Neville was happy then he would leave it alone, but the minute the Slytherin did something to hurt Neville, that he would be the first one to say "I told you so."

"So have you and Bulstrode…. you know?" Seamus asked, making hand gestures to get his point across.

Neville turned red and shook his head. "No, I want to wait until our wedding night, and she seems to agree."

"Aw, come on Nev, you gotta be at least hitting that! Sure she's not the prettiest girl in the school, but damn!" Dean replied with a shake of his head.

"You gotta test drive the car before you buy it." Seamus replied with a laugh.

Neville rolled his eyes at his friends' antics and was happy when the morning post came. The owls distracted everyone, so he snuck a look over at the Slytherin table and saw Millicent looking back at him. She blew him a kiss and he smiled and mouthed, "I love you". She smiled back and turned to continue a conversation with someone at her table. Two rolls of parchment landed on his plate, which was luckily void of any food. He picked up the one that said, "Read this first" and opened it.

_Longbottom, _

_This letter is to warn you of your girlfriend's little secrets that she has been keeping from you. You say you love her, but has she told you that she has been arranged to marry Marcus Flint since she was 9? Her and Marcus are destined to be together, and your little fling with her will not change that. Her parents will make sure of that._

_If you do not believe me look at the accompanying letter, it's a copy of the signed contract that was officially put into motion on Millicent's 13th birthday. If you truly love her, you will make sure that she does not dishonor her parents, for if she does they will disown her and throw her out of her house, and she will be miserable. You live without your parents, so you can imagine how she would feel if her little affair with you cost her everything she held dear in her life. Think wisely Longbottom. _

Neville picked up the next letter and quickly unrolled it, feeling the pain of betrayal slowly coiling around in his stomach.

_This contract hereby assures the betrothal of Marcus Flint and Millicent Bulstrode. Their union will be honored when Millicent turns 18. The rules of this contract are as follows:_

_1. Millicent must be a virgin upon her wedding night with Marcus._

_2. Marcus is allowed to sleep with as many girls as he chooses so he can be well experienced for his wife._

_3. __Millicent must not date anyone other than Marcus Flint. _

_This contract will be bonded by blood magic, and will not be broken unless one of these rules are in infraction. If so the parents of the rule breaker will give punishment of their own choosing. Everyone who bears witness to this contract and agrees with it's terms will sign their names on the lines given, afterwards the blood magic ceremony will begin. _

**_Amy Bulstrode _**

**_William Bulstrode_**

**_Richard Flint _**

_**Karen Flint**_

**_Millicent Bulstrode_**

**_Marcus Flint _**

Neville angrily shoved the letters into his book bag and without a word to any one he left the Great Hall and went up to the Gryffindor Tower to be alone with his thoughts and his tears.

* * *

Harry watched Neville's retreated back and looked questioningly at his two best friends. "Do you have any idea what the hell that was about? He looked upset."

Hermione shook her head and looked over at the Slytherin Table, noticing Pansy's smile as she stared at the Great Hall doors that Neville just exited through. Hermione also noticed Millicent's confused and concerned expression and could only think that something really bad had just happened. And no matter what, she was going to get to the bottom of this.

"We should go to Potions, we don't want to be late, Snape will deduct more points, and we've been losing more points this week than we've earned. I do not see the House Cup going to us this year." Harry said as they stood and walked out of the Great Hall.

"Unless we stop You-Know-Who and his evil plans I don't think so either." Ron replied. Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes when Ron refused to say Voldemort's name, but they knew it would take a while before that happened.

Hermione heard loud laughter behind them and she turned to see Blaise, Pansy and Draco laughing about something and giving each other high fives. She knew they had something to do with what was wrong with Neville and she was going to find out exactly what the evil Slytherins had done.

* * *

Millicent quickly went up the stairs towards the Gryffindor Tower. Neville had shown her where the portrait was just incase there was an emergency. At the time she never thought she would use the knowledge of where the Lions slept, but she felt this was an emergency. She saw how Neville had looked when he fled the Great Hall, she saw him reading something that obviously upset him and she wanted to know what was wrong. She wanted to help her boyfriend in any way that she possibly could.

The fat lady in the portrait looked at Millicent with cold eyes. "Aren't you out of your territory?" The portrait asked.

"I'm looking for Neville, did he go in here?" Millicent asked, trying to be polite to the lady.

"Do you mean Longbottom?" The portrait asked.

"Do you know another Neville?" Millicent asked snidely. The portrait was getting on her nerves.

"Yes he went in, but you are not a Gryffindor and I will not allow you inside."

"I know that. I just hope it won't be any trouble for you to see if you can get the word to Neville that someone is waiting out here for him."

The portrait was silent for a moment before she nodded her head and disappeared from her frame. Millicent sighed as she shifted weight from one foot to another, she didn't know how long she would be waiting, but she was sure that she was going to be awfully late for Potions. Snape was going to ring her neck.

* * *

Draco looked around the classroom and noticed Millicent's absence. He wondered where she could be; no Slytherin in their right mind would be late for Snape's class because he could get very angry. The only person who got away with it was Draco, and that was only because Snape was his Godfather.

"You wouldn't happen to know what upset Neville this morning, do you Malfoy?" Harry asked as he copied his notes from the board.

Draco sneered at the boy. "If I did what makes you think I'd tell you? Believe it or not Potter, you don't scare me."

Harry looked over at the blonde and rolled his eyes. "Fine, but if I find out that you had anything to do with it, I'll make what Moody did to you seem like child's play."

Draco would never admit it to anyone, but at that moment Harry sounded dead serious. He sounded dark, threatening and sexy as hell. Draco gave him a snide look for good measure before he went back to copying his notes; glad that the Gryffindor couldn't read his thoughts.

* * *

Millicent didn't know how long she stood there but when the Portrait opened she was relived to notice Neville had indeed come out. But her happiness dissolved when she saw the dried tear stains on his face. "Oh, honey what happened?" She asked moving closer to him to touch his face, and she was shocked when he pulled away as if she burned him.

"Don't touch me." He said, his voice sounding tired and worn.

"Baby what's wrong? Are you ok? What happened?" Millicent asked, ignoring the pain she felt at his obvious anger towards her.

"What's wrong? Millie…you're fucking betrothed to Marcus Flint! When were you going to tell me this, huh? When you got kicked out of your house, or when we got married?" Neville asked angrily.

Millicent's eyes grew wide as she lowered her eyes to the ground. This could not be happening. She was trying to get out of that stupid contract, and her parents were thinking on letting her, but it would be a long process, and she had to try and be patient with them. She was hoping that she would never have to tell Neville because she didn't want him to think she had been deceitful. "How did you find out?"

"Someone who knew the whole thing sent me a letter with a copy of the fucking contract that **you** signed. Blood magic? Those are almost never unbreakable, how could you do this to me?"

"I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to hurt you. I have been trying to get out of it and my parents are just a little hard to work with, but I am sure that I could get them to break the contract in a few more months."

"Bullshit! If so, you should have told me. You said we had no secrets between us you lied to me! What else have you lied to me about Millie? What fucking else! Are you even a virgin? Have you been sleeping around with Flint and telling him all about the stupid Gryffindor that fell in love with you and had plans on marrying you? Had a good laugh with him about it right?"

"No! It wasn't like that! I love you, only you. I never even liked Flint, and I most certainly never slept with him or anybody. Neville I want to be with you and only you." Millicent said hugging the boy and planting a kiss on his lips.

Neville seemed to be giving in but before she knew what happened he pushed her off of him so hard that she fell to the floor. She stood up and looked at him with disbelief. "I never want you to touch me again. It's over Millicent, don't even bother trying to talk to me cause I'm sure anything you say are more lies. Leave me alone!"

"Oh Nevie, baby please you can't mean that!" Millicent cried as she tried to move forward to him but he held out a hand and stepped back.

"I mean every word. We're through Millicent. I never want to speak to you again." And with that said he stepped back inside the Common Room and the portrait closed.

"Neville!" She screamed as she banged on the portrait hoping he would come back out but he didn't. Millicent let a heart-wrenching sob escape her and she turned on her heel and raced down the stairs heading towards the Slytherin Common Room where she could cry in peace.

* * *

As the day progressed Millicent and Neville's absence was wildly noted. After DADA the group trooped back to Potions, and Hermione was going to get to the bottom of the whole thing even if it killed her. Near the end of Potions, when they were packing up their stuff Hermione looked over at Pansy and pursed her lips in a straight line, resembling Minerva for a quick second.

"Parkinson, what did you do to Neville?" She asked, arms folded across her chest.

Pansy looked up from stuffing her book into her book bag, she took her sweet time zipping it up and putting it on her back. "I don't think that's any of your business." Pansy said pushing past the girl just as the bell rang. The class quickly tried to make a break out of the classroom and because of this Hermione and Pansy were separated.

When Hermione finally got out of the classroom she saw Pansy walking ahead with Blaise and Draco. Ron and Harry started towards their friend only for her to take off down the hallway in hot pursuit of the Slytherins.

"Hermione!" Harry and Ron called, but she paid them no attention as she hurried up the stairs and after Pansy. After two landings she finally caught up to them and grabbed Pansy's arm.

"You're going to tell me what you did to Neville. Tell me right now! You have no right butting into his personal life!" Hermione yelled.

Pansy yanked her arm away from the girl and looked at her with distaste. "Oh great now I have to burn these robes. I have scent of a Mudblood all over them now." Pansy said with a sneer.

Hermione made a frustrated noise and punched Pansy hard in the jaw. Pansy fell back into Blaise's arms from the impact. She touched her face, looked at Hermione with pure hatred and launched herself at the girl. It wasn't long until they were slapping and punching each other banging into students and the banisters. They were dangerously close to the stairs and it was a relief when Hermione pushed Pansy away from her and stepped forward.

"You fucking bitch! You pulled out my hair!" Pansy screamed when she saw strands of blonde hair in Hermione's hands.

"Hermione!" Ron and Harry called, they were coming up the first landing.

"Oops sorry!" Hermione said with a mock apologizing look. "I guess your hair just isn't strong enough."

Pansy struck out wildly and Hermione jerked back quickly to avoid getting hit. But she moved back too much and her foot slipped and she tumbled down the stairs. Her scream echoed throughout the halls as she fell. Everyone that had stood back to watch the confrontation gasped and screamed at the falling body and Ron and Harry stopped dead in their tracks when Hermione's body landed at their feet at the end of the second landing. She laid in a pull of blood and Ron looked down at her in shock.

Harry quickly pulled the girl onto his lap, ignoring the blood that he was instantly covered in, and checked her pulse. "Someone get help! Someone call Pomfrey! Hermione, hang on, please hang on!"

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter, it was interesting to write. Please leave a review, and I hope you guys like the pace of the story, if you feel that I am doing something wrong or I can make some characters stand out more, or anything you have to say, you can tell me it would be nice to hear your thoughts. The next chapter will be up soon, Peace! 


	4. Chapter 4 Lock Down

From Quill To Parchment 

Chapter 4

Lock Down

* * *

It was as if everything slowed down. The kind of pace that made you angry because it was slow enough for you to stop the horrible event that was about to take place, but being frozen with shock and disbelief stopped you from even being able to breath right.

Pansy could not believe what was happening before her eyes. Hermione's wide eyed gaze as she realized she was going backwards down a long flight of stairs, her high pitched scream bouncing off the walls, her body that laid crumpled at the bottom of the staircase, Harry yelling for assistance, and everyone looking at the body covered in blood.

It didn't take long for Madame Pomfrey to make an appearance along with Severus Snape and Headmaster Dumbledore. Madame Pomfrey checked Hermione over quickly and deemed it safe to transport her to the Hospital Wing. She, Ron and Harry hurriedly left while Dumbledore and Snape looked furiously at the students standing around the crime scene.

Before Pansy even knew what was going on, everyone was glaring hatefully at her and she closed her eyes, knowing that this was not going to end well at all.

* * *

Shock. That's the only thing that raced through Ron's mind and body as he watched his girlfriend take a dangerous plight down the long staircase. The shock increased as she landed at his feet, blood pooling everywhere. He couldn't move; he could barely breath as he looked at her body, and he thanked the gods that Harry sprung into action.

Soon Madame Pomfrey showed up along with Dumbledore and Snape, after Poppy said it was ok to move Hermione, Ron finally got control over his mobile skills and helped them move Hermione to the Hospital Wing. He looked down at her, her face was slowly discoloring and there was blood on it, her eyes were closed and he wanted nothing more than to see her warm brown eyes gazing lovingly at him.

He hoped that he would be able to see those eyes again; he hoped that this accident wouldn't cost the caring girl her life. He hoped that if anything bad happened they kept Pansy away from him, because if Hermione died, he would kill the blonde and go to Azkaban with a smile on his face.

"Hermione don't leave me." He whispered.

* * *

To say Draco Malfoy was in shock would cause you to get one of the three Unforgiveables casted upon you. He was not shocked, because nothing shocks a Malfoy. Nothing. He was just watching in fascination as Hermione fell down the stairs. He had to admit that the fight between her and Pansy was entertaining, he just didn't know if he wanted it to end in a blood bath.

It seemed that Hermione's good reflexes were her downfall, had she not moved back she probably would only be sporting a bruise on her cheek. But then again if Pansy's hit had connected the impact would have forced Hermione backwards anyway, so when you think of it, she was doomed from the start. Maybe having a fight near a staircase wasn't such a good idea.

But the highlight of it all was Harry taking control of the situation, the way he barked out orders, made Draco wonder if he would do that behind closed doors with only his birthday suit on. Sure Draco liked being a top, but if Harry was fiery in bed, then he sure as hell would try and forget that the boy was a half-blood and bed him in an instant. _But he is a half-blood, and he's also a Gryffindor. Keep him as my enemy and I'll keep my dignity. It's not like he's all that hot anyway, just a stupid hero, always wanting attention, always putting his stupid arse on the line for someone else. Hmm…he does have a nice arse… _

* * *

"Please be ok, please be ok." Harry heard Ron chant over and over as he stood next to Hermione's bed while Madame Pomfrey started to check her over.

"Harry I may need your help with this, Mr. Weasley please find a seat while we work." Madame Pomfrey said as she pulled Harry closer to her and used her wand to draw a curtain around the bed.

"I'm still a trainee Poppy." Harry protested.

"You are one of my best trainee's. Now use your wand to sterilize your hands and lets get ready to see what's wrong with Ms. Granger." Poppy informed. While Harry did as he was told Poppy ripped open Hermione's robes and shirt. She made a clucking noise and started waving her wand over the damaged areas.

Harry turned and started checking Hermione's sides for bruises or broken bones. He touched a few spots that had started to discolor and used his wand to help him count how many bones were broken. "Her ribs are cracked, and she dislocated her hipbone, she has a few smaller bones over here that are broken as well, and if we don't hurry up we might not be able to fix them." Harry informed Poppy.

"Ok, you fix those, and I'll heal the ones on my side." Poppy informed.

"Ok." Harry said as she got to work, hoping against hope that they would be able to help Hermione; he would never forgive himself if something bad happened to her. "Don't worry Hermione, I'll have you fixed up quickly." He said to her as he started mending her ribs.

* * *

Dumbledore looked furiously over at the Staff that was all in his office. He had made all students report to their Common Rooms and the prefects; Head Boy and Girl were watching to make sure everyone stayed where they belonged.

"This is not acceptable! We tried hard to make sure these kids realized that they need to unite, they need to get along or we don't stand a chance with Voldemort." Dumbledore stated. All teachers flinched at the mention of the Dark Lord's name except Severus who sneered at the others.

"Detentions, group work, Quill Pals, we tried our hardest to get these kids to talk, but they just won't. What else is there to do Albus?" Professor Sprout asked.

"What we had been doing was subtle. The Quill Pals, they don't know who they are talking to. Detentions, they avoid each other like the plague, group work only makes them argue and fight more. There's something we're not doing and I don't know what it is. But before this day is over we will figure out a way to get these kids to work together." Dumbledore said as he sat down and conjured up tea for everyone, they would most likely be there for a while before anything was agreed upon and decided.

* * *

Three hours, three long hours had passed by and finally Harry and Poppy were finished. They walked out of the curtain and Harry sunk in a chair warily. Ron shot up in his seat and walked over to Harry and Poppy, concern clouding his eyes.

"She'll be ok Ron. We fixed all broken bones; we healed bruises and cleaned the blood. She has a minor concussion and she should wake up sometime tomorrow." Harry replied.

Ron smiled as he pulled Harry up and hugged him tightly. "Thanks mate." He said.

Harry smiled and nodded his head. "You're welcome Ron. Now get your arse over there and spend time with your girlfriend, me and Poppy are going to go to her office to file some stuff."

Ron nodded his head, patted Harry's shoulder and walked over to Hermione's bed. Harry and Poppy disappeared into her office and she smiled prasingly at her young pupil.

"You did good Harry. I told you that the training courses would be good for you." She said with a smile.

"Yeah. At first I only did it so I could keep my mind off of Voldemort, and now I'm glad I did. Maybe I can continue to take the courses when they start up in November."

"I think that would be a good idea Harry." Poppy replied as she signed a few of the papers on her desk with Hermione's name on it and wrote in everything that had been done to her. Harry helped Poppy and pretty soon all 24 papers were filled out and they put them in Hermione's file and cleaned themselves up with their wands.

"I'm going to go and check on Ron, see you later Poppy." He said hugging the mediwitch as he left the office and walked back over to his best friends.

* * *

Hermione's head hurt as she opened her eyes and looked around her surroundings. She was obviously in the Hospital Wing and the curtains around her bed were drawn to keep out the sun. She smiled wondering who did a thoughtful thing like that and she turned her head and her smile grew. Harry was curled up in a chair, his robe covering him as a makeshift blanket, and Ron was seated next to him, his head was leaning against Harry's shoulder, drool slipping out of his mouth.

She sat up and got dizzy really quickly, she groaned as she looked over to the table near her bed and saw a potion sitting there. She quickly drunk it and instantly the pain in her head vanished. "Ron. Harry." She called. She reached over and shook Ron. He quickly jerked up and wiped his drool from his face with his sleeve. "Ron how many times do I have to tell you that wiping anything on your sleeve isn't sanitary." Hermione said in a mock scowl.

Ron's head shot up and a smile graced his face. "'Mione!" He called as he pulled the girl into a hug and kissed her cheek.

"Hmm? What?" Harry mumbled sleepily as he opened his eyes and looked confusedly around the room. When his eyes landed on the bed he leaped from his seat and hugged the girl as well. "Hermione! Are you ok? Do you feel better? Does anything hurt? Want me to get you a potion?"

Hermione giggled and shook her head. "No, I'm fine Harry. When can I leave?"

"Umm…Poppy!" Harry yelled.

Two hours later Hermione was deemed healthy enough to leave. They made their way to the Gryffindor Common Room. It surprised them all when they saw everyone in the Common Room.

"Don't you have classes to go to?" Hermione asked when they Trio walked into the room.

"Hermione!" Everyone called. She was bombarded with questions but after she assured everyone that she was ok she re-asked her earlier question.

"Dumbledore is a little pissed about what happened yesterday so they delayed Breakfast. We don't get to eat until 9." Seamus replied.

"Yeah he made us all stay in the Common Room yesterday he had the house elves bring us food." Lavender Brown said.

"Which sucked royally. Right before we were chartered off to our rooms I saw Tara putting the moves on Padma once again. I'm going to wring that little bitch's neck if she tries anything!" Ginny said looking like she was an escapee from Azkaban.

"Gin I thought you talked to Padma." Harry said as he sat down on the floor and pulled Ginny down next to him.

"I did, but she still wants to be friends with the fucking Slytherin."

"I say Slytherins are nothing but deceitful bitches!" Neville said from where he was sitting on the stairs leading to the Boy's Dorm. He was swaying a little as he sat there and his eyes looked bloodshot.

"What the hell happened to Neville?" Ron asked.

Dean and Seamus started sniggering, but stopped when Hermione glared at them. "Well he was a little heartbroken after he found out Bulstrode had been playing him, so we gave him fire whiskey."

"You got him drunk!" Hermione screeched, going over to Neville and putting an arm around him.

"He's not drunk per say…he's just…" Seamus said trying to find the right words.

"He's bloody pissed! He has to be more drunk than Seamus was at the last Gryffindor Party we had!" Dean said with a laugh.

"I'm gone for about 10 hours and this is what you guys do? Someone get a sober-up potion for Neville." Hermione called.

"So he got drunk because Bulstrode fucked him over?" Ron asked, glee evident in his eyes.

"She fucked him over royally! He told us the whole thing while he was getting smashed." Seamus responded.

"Hey Nev, sorry but I have to say it. I told you so!" Ron said. Harry punched Ron in the shoulder and Hermione pinched his arm. "Ow! Stop the abuse you two!" He said with a glare.

"Oh please! If you wasn't acting like such an insensitive bastard!" Hermione said as she slapped his shoulder.

"I told him I'd say it! You see this is why Slytherins and Gryffindors should not try and be friendly with each other. It ends in disaster!" Ron said leaning against a wall, rubbing his shoulder and arm.

"Maybe the reason we're having these many problems is because we think that. If we continue to say that Slytherins and Gryffindors can't be friends, we're only setting ourselves up for trouble. I mean, come on you guys, we need to worry about the war, not petty rivalries." Hermione said as she took the potion from Lavender and gave it to Neville to drink.

"Hermione you can not be serious! Parkinson just put you in the fucking hospital!" Dean said.

"Yeah I know…and we were acting like children, we're all going to have to face the fact that Voldemort won't wait until we get over our childish rivalries, he won't wait until we all get along, he will attack this school and if we're too busy fighting each other, how will we fight the real evil?"

The Common Room quieted and everyone looked around warily, knowing that some of what Hermione had said was right. Some sitting in the room had loved ones ripped away by Voldemort and some had even gone up against Death Eaters. The weight of the situation finally got to them.

"Just don't expect us to be all chummy with them. We'll back down a little but they are still our enemies." Dean said.

The portrait to the Gryffindor common room opened and Minerva walked in, a stern look on her face. "You will all go to the Great Hall and sit quietly. The headmaster will address you all when everyone is seated. Prefects, lead the students downstairs." And with that Minerva turned and left the Common Room and the Gryffindors looked at each and followed after the prefects out of the common room.

* * *

Dumbledore stood in front of the entire school, looking about as angry as he rest of the Staff that stood behind him. His usually twinkling eyes roamed over the Great Hall, the twinkle absent, and his usually cool blue eyes were cold and stern. "What has been happening in this school for the past few years has got to come to an end. Lately the violence has escalated and the staff and me are not satisfied with the level of obedience to the school's rules. So from now until the end of the year every student will be assigned a partner from another house. And those of you who have been in the center of the fights these past few weeks will be expected to partner up with the person you cannot seem to get along with. The partnering will be assigned first thing tomorrow morning, and the rules are as follows: You and your partner will sit together in class, you will help each other with homework, you will spend every minute of the day with that person. All meals will be spent as well with your partner it is up to you to decide which table to sit at. There will be spells in place so you cannot turn your wand against your partner or act in any violent way towards them, so if you try, you will be expelled without further warning. Enjoy your meal." And with that the tables were filled with luscious food, as always. Most students ignored their growling stomach and turned to their table with questioning expressions.

Hermione was the only one to start eating at her table and they all looked at her as if she had grown another head. She didn't even bother to look up from her plate. "You know we deserve the punishment so don't even try to argue about it. It's all of our fault, and maybe this will help all of us in the long run."

"Hermione's right guys. We do deserve it." Harry replied as he also started to dig into his food. Ron didn't need any more encouragement and before long he was stuffing his face with everything that lay on his plate.

* * *

"Dumbledore has lost his fucking mind!" Blaise replied in anger as he glared at the Headmaster.

"I'm going to be stuck with the Mudblood! Great, just fucking great." Pansy said as she stabbed at her eggs.

Draco just sat there twirling his fork in thought. The rest of the year would surely suck and there was nothing he could do about it. He was going to be stuck with Potter, and he might as well get used to the idea, cause there was no way he was going to get expelled for hexing the shit out scar face.

* * *

A/N: Ok sorry for the late chapter, but a lot of things had been going on. This chapter may be boring but it will all get much more exciting in the coming chapters. Be patient with me they will get updated. See you in the next chapter, Peace! 


End file.
